


Kazuichi likes to be pinned to the wall

by snazzybaby



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Boners, Bottom Soda Kazuichi, Face-Fucking, First Time, Grinding, Gundham is hung, Hate Sex, Horny Teenagers, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Petplay kinda, Top Tanaka Gundham, degradation kink, humping, souda likes to choke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzybaby/pseuds/snazzybaby
Summary: Kazuichi is mean to Gundham, Gundham doesn’t like that. He tries to assert dominance in front of everyone but this just makes Kazuichi horny.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 13
Kudos: 370





	Kazuichi likes to be pinned to the wall

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t come up with a good title but omfg this is long and it’s literally all smut so enjoy :) this is based off the a rp with @LOGASTELLUS on danganronpa amino so some dialogue and writing credit goes to them!

Gundham Tanaka sat in his desk at his cottage scribbling down ideas. His four devas tucked into his scarf peeked out to see what he was doing every now and then, but stayed mostly quiet. He knew they would probably disagree with his decision. Tanaka was planning to sabotage Kazuichi Souda during dinner time and nothing was going to get in his way. 

That boy pisses him off! He should know not to mess with a dark lord of destruction, but he was very feeble minded and never took time to realize his words had meaning and consequences. “Yes. This shall be the idea that puts that idiotic mortal in his place once and for all.” He spoke quietly, letting his hands rest on the desk, tapping to grab the attention of all his dark devas. 

“Any oppositions? Good. Now get ready for dinner, girls.” He let them settle back into the purple fabric, squeaking in disapproval. They always tried to make him a better guy when it comes to revenge. 

But, as the overlord of all who surrounds him, nothing like being a good person fits into his agenda. 

“That stupid Souda will feel my hellish wrath....” He clenched his fists, feeling his bandages tighten. He loved the high of power he felt. The fires inside him burned bright. 

-

Kazuichi Souda was spying on Miss Sonia and the other girls who decided to play a board game they made. Chiaki liked video games most but even a board game had made her really amused. Sonia looked very proud of herself for winning every round, Ibuki getting really upset about it and Mikan juet cheering Everton on from a distance. All the girls were so pretty... 

Souda noticed that Hajime was walking up and decided to play cool, wrapping his arm around the boy and laughing. “Alright! What fun we had! Thanks for giving me something to work on back there, Haj!” The brunette looked confused but just ignored him. 

“What’re you guys doing?” He asked.

“Yeah what’re you doing? I have no clue what you’re doing or have been doing for the past 45 or so minutes!”

Chaiki smiled politely. “I made us a game. Sonia is winning.” 

“Where’s Gundham?” She asked, making Souda groan. He hates how she liked him why couldn’t she like him! He was cool, smooth guy... attractive...

“Who cares about that loser! Let’s just get something to eat I’m starving....maybe you’ll see him in the restaurant.” Sonias eyes lit up as she dashed upstairs to the room where the food randomly appeared every day at 6 pm. 

“He’s such an idiot! What does she see in someone like Gundham Tanaka.” Kazuichi mocked his voice and made a scary face with his razored teeth. 

“I hope he ditches dinner cause-“ he yawned- “His rats make me lose my appetite.” With that, he rushed off upstairs for food. Where was Gundham anyways? No one saw him all day.

-

Gundham looked over at his clock and it was precisely 6:10 PM. “Friends...” he sighed. His only friend was probably Sonia. She was very sweet and adored his devas. She was beautiful and smart, passionate... she made his heart race. The feelings were strange and made him uncomfortable. No one ever made him blush like she did. 

“Cham-p, Jum-p, San-d and Maga-Z. Who’s ready to eat.” His deep voice changed into a bit of sweetness. He loved to watch his babies chomp on carrots and celery, even some bread as a treat. Even in their temporary form, they were good friends to him. 

Before he realized, Tanaka’s feet took him across the poolside and to the restaurant stairs. He took a a deep breath and cracked his knuckles. “Prepare for hell, Kazuichi Souda.” He ran up the stairs and slammed the door open, catching the attention of every in the room. 

“Hello all.” He said quietly, gathering a small amount of veggies on a plate, and one for himself. Kazuichi haired at him from a distance, sitting alone in the corner. No one really talked to the boy, even though he tried to consider most of them friends. He wasn’t always nice and he wasn’t always respectful. It was hard for people to tolerate him, but he was a good guy deep down. 

Kazuichi munched on his food and kept watching Gundham stomp and grab his food. “Tch. Why did they let him have his rodents? Gross.” He noticed the small animals run down Tanaka’s bandages arm and climb onto the plate, nibbling on the food. 

Souda didn’t really hate them, he just hates Gundham. The way he spoke was idiotic, the way he did everything annoyed Souda to his very core. Why did he hate him so much? Oh yeah. Sonia. She was his and he had to prove that he was better for her than he is. 

“Hey Gundham! Mind if I ask you something?” Souda stood up and walked towards him. “Why do you wear women’s clothes? Scarfs are for ladies. You a lady?” It wasn’t like Gundham had a fragile masculinity, he just wanted to make Tanaka mad.

Instead, everyone just told him to shut up and that he was being “sexist” . He scoffed and crossed his arms. “This dude is probably the imposter anyways! Why do you care about him?!” Sonia cleared her throat and glared at Souda which made him cower away. Damnit! He just made everyone mad... but he looked up to Gundham for his takeaway.

The dark haired boy looked offended but not actually mad. His two dyed pieces fell in front of his eyes as they widened. “Mortal why do you wish to mess around with someone as powerful as me?! Do you have death on today’s menu?”

Kazuichi growled and clenched his fists. “You wanna fucking go, man?” He was still a bit scared to lose the rest of the respect from his fellow “classmates” and he hesitantly stepped forward. 

Gundham’s huge plan had almost already failed. How could someone be so stupid to actually ruin such a simple plan?! But Gundham stood tall and promptly shoved Kazuichi into the wall, stepping closer and closer, grabbing both parts of his collar and leaning in close. 

“Have you lost all sanity?” Souda’s eyes widened and he tried to talk but only mindless stutters came out. He did lose his ability to speak. But his sanity was well intact enough to know he needed to de-escalate the situation quickly before he got fucked pummeled. “Disgusting mortal. Pig. Scum.” Tanaka’s eyes glistened with hate and this made Kazuichi whimper. 

The pink haired boy felt helpless. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place quite literally because Gundham didn’t move an inch, only before getting close enough so their noses touched. “You know I only planned on embarrassing you today but you’ve done that quite enough already, huh?” 

Gundham’s hot breath hit Kazuichi’s lips and made him blush. Why was he so close? This was unnecessary.... only a few moments later, Souda began to gasp for air. He hadn’t meant to hold his breath but the way he began to pant seemed really sensual. 

“What is the matter with you?” Tanaka asked, feral growling coming from his throat. “You’re such an idiot! A fucking loser. So needy for attention you’d do fucking anything! You’re a pervert toward Sonia and a bother to everyone.” 

Souda was in panic.... but not the right kind. A powerful and quite handsome man stood before him. Just then, Kazuichi let out a quiet moan. His face was bright red. “I-I d-didn’t mean t-to...” it was too late. He moaned and Gundham heard it. The taller boy blushed and gritted his teeth. “What are your intentions? To humiliate me? Or do you really get off on being told to fuck off.” 

Kazuichi tried to push Gundhamaway by his chest. “Please....” he whispered, wanting him to go away before he got harder than he already was. Being the disaster he already was, Souda rubbed his chest a bit, feeling how hard it was... then he brushed a nipple making him whimper louder. 

Gundham shuddered when he felt the other touch his clothes chest, his grip on the other's jumpsuit slowly loosening as he fixed himself, turning his head to look over at Sonia with a neutral expression. He was good at keeping himself under control, a little too good.

“I wouldn’t waste my strength on you, mortal.” The breeder was enjoying this to it's fullest, his pupils growing wide from the sight in front of him. To make someone cower like a kicked puppy exhilarated him, even if he wouldnt get physically violent, taking his annoyance out on the mechanic made him feel powerful. 

“I’m s-sorry just let me go.” 

“Oh, you’re sorry now?” Tanaka let go of his collar and raised an eyebrow. Souda squeaked cutely and breathed heavily, his hot breath going straight to Tanaka’s dick.  
Gundham blushed with this and decided maybe he had been too far? Was this sexual advance? Tanaka's breath was heavy, his Dark Devas eating off his lunch tray by now. They definitely caused a scene in the cafeteria, which only excited him more. Perhaps he was a bit too excited, as be felt his body temperature increase ever so slightly.

“Eh? You filthy pig.” Kazuichi’s boner was now apparent to Gundham, poking up underneath his jumpsuit. Kazuichi couldn’t help but look up to the male and bit his lip. “Disgusting.” He said, blushing. 

Kazuichi scrambled to his feet and ran out, knowing all eyes were on him. Souda walked to his cottage, gripping his hair tightly trying to not be so horny. As he opened the door to his cottage he began to breathe even heavier. He gripped his boner and gasped. “Hnnng....” he turned around to close his door but Gundham stood in the doorway. 

Souda jumped and yelled in surprise. “W-what do you want?!” He got really embarrassed and wasn’t expecting to be followed. Gundham shoved Kazuichi into the room and slammed the door. He then grabbed the boy’s shirt again and pulled them close, pinning him against the wall. “Tanaka....” 

“You fiend... you think I don’t understand what you’re doing? You’re manipulating me ... weakening me. You want to kill me go ahead, but just you wait until the wrath of hell burns your very being into millions of-“ 

Kazuichi couldn’t stop blushing. Did he really think he was capable of murder? “Gundham.” Kazuichi cut him off with a sweet voice. He shakily looked up and into his eyes. “I-I’m hard.” He said, tears in his eyes from the overwhelming horniness he felt. 

“I’m sorry.” Souda said quietly before grabbing himself and moaning into Gundham’s ear. The boy was so embarrassed to be acting like this. He apologized for acting like a helpless horny teenager. He couldn’t help that he was still a virgin at 18. “More.” He whispered, reaching to press a hand on Gundham’s chest. “Degrade me....” 

Tanaka knew what he was doing, he was intelligent enough to understand the clues of what Kazuichi was feeling. He knew how the human body worked. Of course, he wasnt like the other guys that read porn magazines or watched anything of the sort, he was just aware of human anatomy and how to simulate certain places.

Gundham was getting hard as he saw Kazuichi grip himself. “Fuck.” He muttered. “You fucking like this? You like being called disgusting? You fucking like being told how...” Gundham grabbed one of Kazuichi’s hips eliciting a moan. “How dirty you are.” Something came over both of them. The pheromones in the air intoxicating the both of them. 

“I’m sorry f-for being so dirty.” He whispered, pulling their bodies together. Gundham made a surprised noise as his growing dick hit hard against Kazuichi’s stomach, his own dick rubbing on Gundham’s thighs. “Forgive me.” Souda’s eyes were lidded, his suit feeling tighter by the second, the room feeling hotter.

Tanaka groaned into Kazuichi’s ear, biting down into his neck. This made Kazuichi Yelp and throw his head back. “Gundham... I ...” his cock twitched and he began to hump him slowly. “I need...” as the bite turned into sucking, Tanaka also began to hump in the same rhythm. “Oh god~”

“I’m your fucking god.” Gundham said in a slow sexy voice. “Worship me, fool.” Kazuichi slowly fell to his knees and began to rub his face on Gundham’s crotch, feeling the hard length. Then, Kazuichi mouthed at the fabric, longing for the feeling of someone down his throat, fucking his face and making him choke. 

The dominance Gundham felt was beautiful. He groaned quietly when he felt the other's face against his hard on, pushing the mechanic's beanie off to grip his hair slightly, groaning quietly as he shoved Souda's face closer, the way Kazuichi was acting driving him wild. He felt himself getting slightly feral too, small, heavy pants leaving him.

"Look at you, on your knees for the man you swore you hated. Such a filthy mortal, lapping at my erection with your mouth that was just spurting insults a few minutes ago. What would Miss Sonia think if she saw you like this? Oh wait, she already did. Making a mess of yourself in the cafeteria like a pig."

Gundham snarled, grinding his clothed erection against Souda's face greedily. He almost salivated at the feeling, his cock twitching slightly. This made Kazuichi moan lowly, kissing at the dick print, now using his teeth to unzip his pants. The boxers he had on were tight and outlined him perfectly. “Want it.” He placed his hands behind his back, as if they were tied. “Need it.” He gasped, licking at the fabric and attempting to suck at the tip that was secreting precum. 

“So warm... and h-hard.” His pink haired was all fuzzed up from rubbing all over Gundham’s pants, he looked sexed out already even though they haven’t even started. “So big.” Tanaka was growling and trying so hard not to hump his face but he failed, gripping the other’s hair and pressing against it over and over. 

“You fucking whore.” Kazuichi bit on the cotton and pulled it down, watching as Gundham sprang free. He began to lick at it immediately, using one hand to grab desperately at himself and the other to keep his balance grabbing Gundham’s leg. 

“Ah ah...” Kazuichi couldn’t help but pull one of Gundham’s legs between his own, grinding on it and gasping as he licked all over the boy’s cock. It was huge and throbbing. Who would’ve known he was packing? “Fuck my m-mouth please please please. He couldn’t keep still, wrapping his arms around that one leg, trying so hard to get off. 

Gundham shuddered with a pleasurable feeling that ran through him, having someone at his feet whine they worshiped him making his cock impossibly harder. Not even mentioning the noises, the words and whimpers that made Tanaka grind his hips harder. He loved how sensitive Kazuichi was to barely any touch, how he could day a few words and the mechanic would be bowing down to him. He groaned at the thought, his fingers threading through Souda's hair.

“You a fucking animal?” Kazuichi looked into Tanaka’s eyes, panting with his tongue out and tears in his eyes. 

“Y-your pe-pet, sir.” Souda began to unzip his jumpsuit but Gundham stopped him. 

“I don’t remember giving you permission for that.” Kazuichi stopped and went back to grinding, whimpering and moaning. “Be a good boy and open up.” He could tell Kazuichi was a virgin just by watching him, seeing how he reacted to the smallest touch. Tanaka swore he could climax just from seeing Kazuichi's face, his hard on throbbing and straining against his tight clothing. 

Gundham nodded and stuck his tongue out, the pointed muscle soft and wet. “Good little pet.” Gundham took a firm hold on Kazuichi’s hair and slowly bought his mouth to his needy dick. First thing, Souda lapped at the lip, tasting the salty substance. He then was fed the shaft very slowly. It took everything inside of him for Gundham not to thrust his hips forward just yet. “Good boy. Good boy for your master. There just like that.. no no just let it slide in for now.” 

Tanaka was carefully sliding it all the way in to test how far Kazuichi could take it. By breathing through his nose, surprisingly Souda was able to take all 8.5 inches. It was definitely in his throat, Gundham’s breathing labored. “Fuck... can you try to suck?” Kazuichi was happy to finally be given permission. He swallowed around it and hallowed his cheeks, starting to bob is head. He soon was able to do it faster, feeling amazingly full. 

“You ready now?” Kazuichi slowly pulled back, his tongue still out, a string of precum and spit connected from his tongue to the tip. He nodded and licked his lips slowly. Gundham shuttered, grabbing both sides of Kazuichi’s head and then shoving himself all the way in, pulling back then doing it again. Kazuichi only gaged a bit and began to cry slightly, but he loved it. He loved being used just like a toy. Like a fleshlight. Like an object. 

Gundham started at the way they connected and moaned. “Fuck. Oh fuck. Such a pretty little boy. All mine.” He began to go faster, letting the desperate slut grind and hump his leg. He felt so good, it was insane.

The more they both were in pleasure, the closer they both got. Kazuichi pulled away and shook his head. “I’ll cum...” Gundham breathed heavily, chest rising and falling. Kazuichi stood up, his legs feeling almost numb. Souda pulled Tanaka from the back of his head, gripping his hair and pulling him into a hot kiss, licking his tongue and sucking on his lower lip. “Mmnnn~” he couldn’t stop moaning into the other’s mouth. “Gddmmm....” 

Even kissing felt so pleasurable. Kazuichi shook and began walking as they still kissed, breaking every few seconds to see. Finally, they landed on the bed, Gundham gripping Kazuichi’s thighs and squeezing, spreading his legs. “Look how hard you are...” Gundham used one hand to rub the hardened dick through the thick jumpsuit. 

“Gundham...” Kazuichi’s voice was a bit hoarse and quiet but still filled with lust. “I’ll do anything for- for your cock.” He squeezed his eyes shut and moaned as he was gripped. “Please.” His eyes now rested on Gundham who took off his shirt and was now between his legs. 

Gundham purred as he watched the other beg. He liked begging, it made him feel powerful. Power was something he didn't get to feel a lot, as no one really gave him power like this since no one seemed to be interested in him besides Sonia. He observed Kazuichi as he squirmed, eager to see his breaking point. His cock twitched when he heard Kazuichi beg and squirm, his pupils wide with interest. He placed Souda's legs on his shoulders, his hands lifting up the other's lower back. He spit on the mechanic's hole before letting his lower back down. 

“Ah!” The spit was hot and thick, dripping down his hole and creating a bit of lubricant. His dick was also slicked up, so it was perfect. “I’m a v-virgin so please...”  
lazy didn’t have to finish his words before Gundham smirked. “Yeah? Such a slut. So ready to be used even though you’ll be a screaming mess.”

Gundham rubbed his cock against Kazuichi's hole, his fingernails digging into the mechanic's thighs slightly as he stifled a moan. He wanted this just as bad as Souda did, but he wanted to tease. Tanaka leaned down suck on Souda's neck again, purring. “Mmm take a deep breath, pet.” 

Kazuichi did as he was told and gasped, the tip popping in. “Nnn!” Souda’s breath hitched as he held in a Yelp. Even the tip was huge inside of him. He couldn’t breathe normally. All he could do why try to relax his ass so he wouldn’t get hurt but it was so hard not to clench around Gundham. “Sir!” He kept clenching, slowly relaxed as the rest of the shaft was slowly but surely pushed inside of him. 

Gundham slowly moved his hips forward, kissing the other's face gently. "So.. Fucking hot." 

“Ohmygodohmygod-“ he gasped as he went deeper, brushing past the prostate that made him arch his back, clenching harshly and whimpering. “Feels... so full... so full...” he wanted to touch himself but he knew Gundham didn’t want him to. “Wait a second b-before you go.” He tried to breath, biting his lip and opening his eyes, looking at Gundham who looked to be in as much pleasure as him. 

“So tight.... oh god so tight around me... feels perfect.” Gundham felt the constant clenching and stifled a moan. It felt so damn good to be inside of someone. Someone so willing to be his. After Gundham halted, he rubbed up and down the boy’s thighs, loving the feel of his skin. Tanaka leaned down and kissed Souda’s neck before leaning into his ear and biting the love softly.  
“You wanna be bred?” 

Kazuichi nodded desperately and panted, finally feeling a bit used to the fullness. “You look really sexy... when you’re inside of m-me.” He kissed Gundham’s hand and began to lick at his fingers, imagining it was a cock. “Mmm...” he sucked on one and stared up at the other man. 

Gundham couldn’t help but blush, watching Kazuichi suck on his finger. Tanaka was barely able to hold himself back when Kazuichi did that, it made his cock twitch a few times. 

Kazuichi felt the twitches and felt ready to be railed. “Fuck me.” He breathed out, smiling up at Tanaka. 

He began to move his hips back and forth slowly. It was hard to keep control of being gentle, so he soon was pulling out tiny bits and slamming back in. “Fuck!” Gundam knew this must hurt, but he didn’t care. It felt too good to stop. 

Kazuichi yelped and arched his back until it popped a few times. He felt Tanaka’s huge length brush past his prostate, hitting it a few times with each tiny rut. The pain was mild compared to the pleasure he felt when he was touched there. “G-gah!” He wanted to say Gundham’s name but he could barely think straight. “You. You’re so b-big so perfect fuck....” he definitely felt a bit of pain when the tearing happened, but he didn’t care. He wanted this too bad to care about a bit of bleeding. 

Gundam started to go faster, pulling out more and trying out different angles to try and find his special spot. “Gonna fucking breed you. Worthless pig. Stupid little whore.” He spat out insults over and over, making Kazuichi whimper and yell out for more. 

“Ta...na...ka...” he felt the thrusts in his stomach and with each one he muttered the syllables. “Ahhhh....” he felt himself drooling down his cheek. “Don’t stop don’t ever stop. I can t-take it please go harder.” He wanted to feel Gundham’s cock pounding him for days. He wanted to feel full forever. “You’re so b-big...”

Gundham moved his hips like this for a while, slow and hard thrusts. He wanted to pound into the other but he also wanted to make sure that Kazuichi was okay, as he didnt want to hurt the mechanic. His eyes were half lidded as he continued his long, hard thrusts that were painstakingly slow. Tanaka blushed slightly when the other would compliment his length, but it wasnt too visible since his pale cheeks were already flushed.

“Oh god please go faster! I need you I need you now.” He growled and reached down to jerk off, staring into Gundham’s eyes. “Faster.” 

"Little cock slut, I'll bet you'll be begging me to fuck your tight hole all the time." The taller boy sped up, digging his nails into the fleshy thighs of the boy below him. “You want me to fuck you every day? Remind you who fucking owns you?” 

“Kiss me, sir.” Tanaka was surprised by this but went along with it, closing his eyes as he opened his mouth to let it invade Souda's, his tongue running over Kazuichi's. His head was fuzzy as he slammed into the other, his cock throbbing harshly. 

Kazuichi was in pure pleasure. The sloppy thrusts making loud slapping noises, now enough wetness from high ti have smooth intercourse. “Right there!” He yelled, accidentally right into Tanaka’s mouth. “Oh yes I n-need your cock all th-the time. Need you every day...” he let his ass be used, panting heavily, trying to kiss again. 

His legs were shaking and he felt lightheaded. Everything was like heaven. “I love your huge cock... I’m such a dirty slut for you. Begging for you... your disgusting little cock whore.” 

His hands gripped at the sheets, lapping at Gundham’s tongue and attempting to suck on it. He tasted like sweet bread... like the perfect man. So perfect....

“I need it! I need it! He yelled again, going back in towards Tanaka’s mouth. “ ‘m yours to u-use...”

Gundham panted as his thrusts get erratic and his cock throbbed, needy for release. He was slightly startled when the Mechanic yelled straight into his mouth, but pounded into the same spot to please him, deepening the kiss before he heard the other speak again, licking his lips slightly. "Hm, gonna be my little cock slut? My cock sleeve? Gonna be my whore? You're so pathetic for my cock."

“I-I’m so pathetic. Worthless. Not w-worthy of your body. I love it! I love being your toy!” 

He slammed into the other, moans emitting from his throat as he did. He could barely think, his mind full with thoughts and lust while also being fuzzy at the same time. Having Kazuichi wrapped around him felt like a dream.

They kept kissing sloppily, exchanging saliva and moaning into each other’s mouth. Gundham groaned and continued the kiss, wrapping his tongue around Kazuichi's. He didn't care if the other tasted like cafeteria food, he was enjoying this way too much to even acknowledge it.

“I’m gonna cum, Gundham. D-don’t stop please I need to be f-filled.” He was getting closer every second. He was seeing stars. It felt so wonderful to lose his virginity this way. He felt so dirty. So dirty to let Gundham use him like this. “I’m gonna cum, master.” He panted heavily, jerking himself off and staring at the way Gundham’s cock pounded him over and over. His hole was being used by someone he hated. Someone who was... his enemy.  
But this felt so so right. 

Souda saw white and whined loudly, shooting his ropes all over his stomach. He came so much it seemed to last forever. His orgasm was the most powerful he ever had. “Don’t stop ah! Feels so good- feel so good- so much...” he loved the overstimulation as Tanaka didn’t stop. 

“That’s my good boy... such a dirty boy coming all over yourself.” 

The breeder could barely make the sentence come out between gasps. Gundham wasn’t there quite yet but he knew it was soon because he couldn’t take the way he saw Souda cum on himself, crying in pleasure and squirming like crazy. He was in ecstasy and seeing himself pleasure someone this much made him feel so good. 

Tanaka snarled, his hips moving at an uneven pace as he craved his release, his eyes fluttering open and shut. He would do anything for release at that point, beginning to groan and whimper as his stomach churned, his length throbbing inside of the mechanic. He licked up the other's cum, looking at him as he did, pounding harder when he felt his high coming. His legs started trembling as he continued to thrust his hips, gasping when he finally finished inside the mechanic, his head leaning back. His hips continued to thrust slowly, ragged pants leaving him.

The sight was beautiful to see Gundham’s head thrown back.. lazy thrusts just the milk himself all the way through his orgasm. He sighed happily as the hot cum spilled inside him, he finally felt the thrusts slow down, a few more spurts of cum going inside him. 

They both panted heavily, trying to process what happened. Trying to process the sex... the amazing orgasms and even trying to make out real life. It was so powerful. 

“Tan-Naka.” Souda whimpered as he felt the man pull out. He felt the cum immediately spill from his entrance, making him cringe a bit. The feeling was as pleasant as being filled. “I think I’m in love with you-“ he gasped, laughing dryly, as he was out of energy.


End file.
